Porcupine
|name = Porcupine |kana = ヤマアラシNippon TV - HUNTER×HUNTER - Yorknew City (arc): characters page |kanji = |rōmaji = Yamārashi |japanese voice = Akio Takahashi (1999) Takahiko Sakaguma (2011) |english voice = Graham Ko (1999) |manga debut = Chapter 75 |anime debut = Episode 53 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Black (1999; 2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Ten Dons Shadow Beasts |previous occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |type = Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001)Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection |abilities = Needling Body Hairs |image gallery = yes}} Porcupine ( , Yamārashi) was a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Appearance Porcupine was a man of small stature, who did not seem to have a nose and was seen dressed in casual sportswear and flip-flops. His appearance did not rouse much fear; indeed, he almost seemed nice in comparison to his more intimidating looking peers. He had a rather expressionless face that would default to a sullen expression. In the 2011 anime adaptation and the manga, Porcupine appeared to be completely bald, however, in the former he was also shown with a pronounced forehead. In the 1999 anime adaptation, he was close to being completely bald but possessed 3 tiny hairs that formed a small tuft on his forehead. Personality Porcupine was mostly apathetic, only showing a couple of emotions when he entrapped Uvogin in his "needling body hairs".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Plot Yorknew City arc Porcupine along with Leech, Rabid Dog, and Worm first appears in front of the remaining Nostrade Family bodyguards in the Gordeau Desert, each of them being sent by one of the Ten Dons to deal with the thieves of the Underground Auction. He along with Leech and Rabid Dog speculate how their target Uvogin is no ordinary thief and even noting that not only is he a specialist in his field of work, but also a professional killer. After three of the Shadow Beasts confront Uvogin and after they question one another; Worm ambushes Uvogin by punching his face, but gets his own face smashed in. So Worm retaliates by dragging Uvogin's arm into the ground and pins him, while the remaining Shadow Beasts try a head-on attack together against Uvogin. Unamused by the situation Uvogin uses his signature move Big Bang Impact decimating the entire ground beneath him and revealing his Spider tattoo. With Uvogin taunting the Shadow Beasts the three charges head-on against him and Uvogin gets his arm entrapped in Porcupine's "needling body hairs". Porcupine then explains that he can control and modify the length and consistency of his bodily hair. As Uvogin struggles to shake off Porcupine off his arm, but to no avail; he tries to punch Leech with Porcupine still attached, the latter merely softens the hairs that touch Leech. After Uvogin finishes off both Leech and Rabid Dog, Porcupine suspects he's next, but assures himself that he'll be alright, since there's no attack he cannot block. However, Uvogin uses an enhanced scream, causing Porcupine's eardrums to rupture instantly killing him. With Porcupine's death, his hairs that trapped Uvogin are released. Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Porcupine is very influential within the Mafia Community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was no match for Uvogin. His abilities are useful for personal defense and to impede the opponent, leaving up to his allies the task of finishing him off. Nen . As a Shadow Beast, he is one of the ten best Nen users within the Mafia Community, making him a fearsome opponent. His abilities also work well in conjunction with those of other Shadow Beasts. Porcupine is also fairly proficient at Zetsu since he managed to near Neon Nostrade's bodyguards with only Melody and possibly Kurapika noticing. Battles Trivia * In a 2001 character guidebook and in Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection, Porcupine is considered a Transmuter. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Porcupine fr:Yama_Arashi Category:Male characters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Transmuters Category:Shadow Beasts Category:Deceased characters